musica_electronicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Deadmau5
Joel Thomas Zimmerman (nacido el 5 de enero de 1981), más conocido por su nombre artístico deadmau5 (pronunciado en inglés dead mouse), es un productor de música electrohouse y DJ canadiense. deadmau5 produce una variedad de estilos dentro del género house, así como otras formas de música electrónica. Sus canciones se han incluido en álbumes recopilatorios como In search of sunrise 6: Ibiza y en el programa radial de Armin van Buuren A state of trance. Su álbum debut, Get scraped, se publicó en 2005, y fue sucedido por otros en los años posteriores. Además de sus propios lanzamientos en solitario, deadmau5 ha trabajado junto a otros DJ y productores como Kaskade,MC Flipside,Rob Swire de Pendulum, Skrillex, Bighorse y Steve Duda. Es conocido por hacer sus presentaciones usando una máscara de cabeza de ratón (llamada mau5head), cuya forma creó cuando aprendía a utilizar un programa de gráficos 3D. Esta máscara ha aparecido en diferentes colores y diseños, y se ha incluido en las portadas de la mayoría de los álbumes de Zimmerman. Actualmente es reconocido como el 5º mejor Dj del mundo, según la revista DjMag. Infancia y adolescencia Zimmerman nació en la ciudad canadiense de Niagara Falls (Ontario). Su madre Nancy, es una artista visual, y su padre Rodney Thomas Zimmerman, un trabajador de una planta de General Motors. Tiene ascendencia alemana, suiza e inglesa. Recibió su primer teclado para Navidad, cuando era un adolescente. Su carrera comenzó avanzada la década de 1990, con un sonido influido por los movimientos chiptune y demoscene Carrera Recopilaciones autopublicadas En el año 2006, se terminaron tres recopilaciones autopublicadas: Project 56, deadmau5 circa 1998-2002 y A little oblique. El primero tuvo su publicación oficial en febrero de 2008. Get scraped Las canciones «Just before 8bit» y «Nice try, kiddo» de Project 56 se incluyeron en el álbum debut de Zimmerman, Get scraped (2005), y fueron renombradas con los títulos «8bit» y «Try again», respectivamente. El álbum incluye pistas de una variedad de géneros, incluyendo IDM, ambient/downtempo, noise pop y trip hop. Las canciones «Bored of Canada», «Intelstat» y «I forget» reaparecen en este álbum, así como «The Oshawa connection» de deadmau5 circa 1998-2002. Discográfica mau5trap y Random album title En 2007, Zimmerman creó su propia compañía discográfica, llamada mau5trap, la que —junto con Ultra Records y Ministry of Sound— publicó en 2008 el álbum Random album title, que contó con la colaboración de deadmau5 y el productor Kaskade en la canción «I remember». Random album title se publicó a través de Ultra Records en Estados Unidos y a través de Ministry of Sound en Reino Unido y Europa. Las copias físicas del disco se publicaron en noviembre de 2008. En Estados Unidos, la colaboración entre deadmau5 y Kaskade «Move for me» alcanzó el número 1 en la lista musical Dance/Mix Show Airplay de la revista Billboard, en su edición del 6 de septiembre de 2008. Desde entonces, deadmau5 ha conseguido que tres de sus canciones (todas colaboraciones: «Move for me» y «I remember» con Kaskade y «Ghosts 'n' stuff» con Rob Swire) alcancen el número 1 en la lista Dance/Mix Show Airplay de Billboard, lo que lo convierte en el único canadiense en lograr esto. En 2009, fue el artista con mayores ventas en Beatport, con más de treinta mil descargas digitales de sus sencillos «Not exactly», «Faxing Berlin» y «Ghosts 'n' stuff». For lack of a better name En su página oficial de MySpace se publicó información sobre su álbum For lack of a better name: El 22 de septiembre de 2009 (solo en EE. UU., la fecha para el resto del mundo es el 5 de octubre) deadmau5 publicará su nuevo álbum, la sensación de la música electrónica nominada al Grammy y ganadora del premio Juno que ha alcanzado más de cinco millones de visitas en MySpace lanzará su segundo álbum para ULTRA Records —titulado For lack of a better name— y luego presentará una enorme gira de otoño por Norteamérica. Reconocimiento de MTV MTV nombró a deadmau5 como el DJ de los MTV Video Music Awards 2010 y como el artista MTV Push de la semana el 16 de agosto de 2010. Agradeció a Lady Gaga y David Guetta por llevar la música dance al mundo de la música pop, y por pavimentarle el camino a él hacia el éxito. En los premios, deadmau5 se presentó junto con Jason Derulo y Travie McCoy. Su canción «Ghosts 'n' stuff» antes había sido incluida en la banda sonora del reality show de MTV Jersey Shore. 4x4=12 Su quinto álbum de estudio, titulado 4x4=12, se publicó el 6 de diciembre de 2010 en el Reino Unido y al día siguiente en Estados Unidos. Se publicaron los sencillos «Some chords», «Animal rights», «Sofi needs a ladder» y «Raise your weapon». «Some chords» se incluyó en un episodio de la serie CSI: crime scene investigation, donde deadmau5 actuó como invitado, y una versión instrumental de «Sofi needs a ladder» apareció en la película The hangover part II. album title goes here El 9 de agosto de 2012, deadmau5 anunció el que sería su sexto álbum de estudio, > album title goes here <, que se publicó el 24 de septiembre de ese mismo año. Los sencillos de este álbum incluyen a «Maths», «The veldt» (con Chris James) y «Professional griefers», que contó con la colaboración de Gerard Way, exvocalista de la banda My Chemical Romance. En marzo de 2013, deadmau5 publicó el videoclip de «Telemiscommunications» (con Imogen Heap), una de las canciones más intimistas de > album title goes here <. Discografía Álbumes de estudio *Circa 1998-2004 (2005) *Get scraped (2005) *A little oblique (2006) *Vexillology (2006) *Random album title (2008) *Random album title (Unmixed Extended Versions) (2008) *For lack of a better name (2009) *4x4=12 (2010) *album title goes here (2012) Otros álbumes *Full circle (2007) *Project 56 (2008) *At play (2008) *Tech Trance Electro Madness (2008) *It sounds like (2009) *At play vol. 2 (2009) *At play vol. 3 (2010) *Anthology (2011) *Meowingtons Hax Tour trax (2011) *At play vol.4 (2013) *At play in the USA vol 1 (2013) Galería Deadmau5.jpg deadmau521600x900.png Deadmau5_301.jpg Images 4.jpg Images 5.jpg m5.jpg 11379_deadmau5.jpg images 6.jpg Deadmau3.jpg Deadmau2.jpeg Deadmau1.jpg caradedeadmau5.jpeg Deadmau9.jpg Deadmau8.jpg Deadmau7.jpg Deadmau6.jpg Deadmau55.jpg Categoría:Deadmau5 Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Compositores Categoría:DJ's